


Second Chance:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Honor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sacrifice, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wanted to do something for Danny, To Show his appreciation of saving his life, What does he do ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!*





	Second Chance:

*Summary: Steve wanted to do something for Danny, To Show his appreciation of saving his life, What does he do ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Everyone was doing their routines, & going to work on that beautiful day. For once, There won’t be any craziness on the island, which means crime takes a day off for a day.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling better, as he recovers from his liver transplant. He knew that he has a second chance at life, It’s all due to his partner, best friend, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who deserves the honor, that is about to be given to him.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover were in on it. They reported that everything is going according to schedule, which pleased the former seal immensely, & he went to see Governor Denning, for the last detail of their plan. They shook hands, when the Five-O Commander came into his office.

 

“Thank you for doing this, Sir”, Steve said with a smile, as Denning indicated for him to sit down. “Anything for Five-O, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams deserves this honor”, & they discuss all of the last of the planning that needs to be done.

 

On the special day, The Cousins & Lou took the Blond out for lunch, just because they wanted to. The Loudmouth Detective was a little suspicious, but decided to let it go for now. He enjoyed his time with his friends.

 

When they fit got back, They found Denning, & Steve waiting for them, The African American Politician said with a smile, “Detective Williams, It’s nice to see you again”. Danny acknowledged him with a smile, “It’s nice to see you too again, Sir”. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

“Based on your actions, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, It’s my pleasure to promote you to Captain Williams with special circumstances, A special ceremony will be in your honor”. Danny was speechless, & everyone clapped, & cheered in response.

 

“You deserve it, Brah”, The Ex-Surfing Pro said, as she kissed his cheek, & hugged him. “We are so proud of you”, The Handsome Hawaiian Native said, as he “bro” hugged him, & shook his hand. Chin had a smile on his face, as he watched on.

 

“Welcome to the club, You deserve it, Brother”, The Former SWAT Commander said, as he shook his hand, & clapped him on the back. Denning handed him his new badge, & said, “See you on Friday, Detective”, & he left to take care of his day’s worth of tasks.

 

“Congratulations, Danno, You deserve it, You are getting the special treatment”, Steve said with a smile, & he kissed him. Danny said with a smile, “Thank you”, as they joined the others, & they went straight back to work.

 

The End.


End file.
